Doctor Robotnik/Eggman
Doctor Julian Robotnik is the primary villain of ''Sonic The Hedgehog (SATAM) ''and a supporting character in Disney vs Non-Disney Villains. He debuts in the second part of the series, and joins forces with Kent Mansley and his shadowy group of intelligence agents. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs Norton Nimnul Doctor Robotnik first enters the war upon being contacted by Kent Mansley to work on a top secret project. Mansley claims he needs the world's greatest inventor, a claim that clearly appeals to the Doctor's ego. When he journeys to meet Mansley, he is outraged to discover that the government agent has also invited another scientist, Professor Norton Nimnul. The two scientists get into an argument and vow to defeat one another. Mansley promises the winner the right to work on his new project. Despite Robotnik's distaste for Mansley's hiring practices, his piqued curiosity incites him to take on the job. Nimnul, however, goes on the offensive. The scientist steals Robotnik's roboticization ray, but Robotnik catches wind of the theft. Robotnik attempts to take Nimnul down, only for Nimnul to blast him with the ray. The shot converts Robotnik's hand into a metal gauntlet. Robotnik's SWATBots, brought into action by the violence, swarm the compound, but Nimnul escapes. Swearing revenge, Robotnik pursues Nimnul across the city and opens fire on his inferior vehicle (a converted bus). Nimnul manages to parachute out of the bus before it explodes, but this goes unnoticed by Robotnik, who assumes Nimnul has died in the crash. The Villain-Prison Impressed by Robotnik's handling of Nimnul, Mansley contracts him to start work on his classified project - a state of the art, highly secure prison to house any upstarts, criminals, renegades and enemies of King Ruber. Robotnik contributes much to the overall design and security systems of the prison and supplies his elite SWATBots as the prison's security guards. He is subsequently granted a seat on King Ruber's leadership council. Shifting Loyalties Robotnik witnesses the "death" of Ruber at Jafar's hands. Accordingly, when Fire Lord Ozai becomes king of the world, Robotnik pledges his allegiance to him. Robotnik then operates under Ozai's daughter, Azula, once the princess asserts her power. Yet Azula fires Robotnik as warden of the super-prison, installing a new Fire Nation warden in his place, much to Robotnik's dismay. Banished But Glad of It After Ozai's death, Azula, now completely paranoid, decides to banish the entire war council. Robotnik, however, is completely happy to oblige, now finally free of the princess, and once again free to see to his own designs once again. Non Disney Villains Tournament Building Up His Forces After the death of his good friend, El Supremo, Dr. Robotnik swears revenge. He thus captures and roboticizes Sonic to produce the malevolent Metal Sonic. Along with this, he builds robotic duplicates of both El Supremo and Zygon, mocking his assistant, Snively, along the way. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Video Game Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War War of the Villains Dr. Robotnik created The Ultimate War Weapon, which he himself was very proud of. However, when Verminious SnapTrap came to steal it, an outraged Robotnik send forth his henchmen, Grounder and Scratch. After SnapTrap frightened them off, Robotnik decided to take matters into his own hands. But before he even got a chance, SnapTrap activated a button which caused his fortress to self-destruct. We last saw Robotnik on his backside, unable to get up and crying. In Need of Help Later on, at a local club, Robotnik wonders how he'll berid of SnapTrap and re-acquire his fortress. The club owner, Pete, reccomended him to get his hands on The Ultimate War Weapon he invented. Robotnik agreed with Pete's idea, and decided to plan his next move. Allying With Darla Dimple Robotnik later recieved a call from Darla Dimple, who needed some help getting rid of Brad Buttowski and Mad Jack and invited him over to her mansion to have a discussion. Once there, Robotnik offered Darla an alliance with him, much to the discomfort of her butler, Max. Nevertheless, Darla accepted his offer and gave him the idea to first prove herself as a worthy accompliss. Worst Villain Tournament Ever In this tournament all cartoon incarnations of Robotnik were different people and formed the Council of Robotniks that helps Koopalliance to defeat Alliance to End Koopalliance AoSTH Robotnik Considered to be the leader of the group. He fought against Rigatoni who was piloting the Evangelion, and his famous lair was destroyed in the process, regardless Robotnik won because Scratch, Grounde rand Coconuts were turned into giants by Sleet. He was part of the Egg Fort's crew while fighting against N. Gin and Klump. AEK won and took all Robotnik's hostage, including him. When Sleet and DIngo released the Council, he set up an igloo fortress where he fought Dingodile. Then one of Ganon's minions tricked him outside and sent him away. AoSTH Robotnik later survived and introduced Metal Robotnik to the group. Sonic X Robotnik The Most Active Member of the group who built Egg Fort and Moon Cannon. He was first Robotnik to appear in the series when he fought Neo Cortex in his mission to release Jap-Koopa. He lost when Cyberskull came to help. After Cortex was taken hostage by Sleet and Dingo, Egg Fort was fixed again, and now functioned as an underwater vehicle. He fought against N. Gin by releasing mechanical jellyfish. However, he and other Robotnik's lost. Later Sleet and Dingo saved all the Robotnik's and Sonic X Robotnik went on to build a new Egg Fort, N. Gin quickly destroyed it and Sonic X Robotnik decided to build Moon Cannon, which he introduced to others when AoSTH Robotnik introduced Metal Robotnik. Gallery Eggman anime.jpg OVA Robotnik.png Dr. Ivo Robotnik.png Dr. Eggman CGI.png|In the universe CGI Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Anime Villains Category:Kent Mansley's Alliance Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Sonic Villains Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Robotnik and Mojo Jojo Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:Rivals